Spiderman the new generation
by Sayajin-spideress
Summary: I suck at summeries! Anyway the 1st chapeter is the profiles enjoy!


Spider-man the New Generation Profiles  
  
Normal stuff  
  
Real name: Vanessa Ravenheart  
  
Height: 5'7  
  
Eyes: black  
  
Hair: Black, in a high ponytail  
  
Skin color: White  
  
personality: is a total bitch at times, sometimes caring, and is  
  
your regular tomboy.  
  
Birthday: November 15th  
  
Age: 18  
  
Personal Items/Treasures: a locket she had since she was young.  
  
Superheroine/hero/villian identity stuff  
  
Name: The Scarlet Spideress  
  
Title: The dark spider girl  
  
Weapon: wrist-mounted web-shooters and a sword which she rarely uses  
  
Appearance of Superheronie/hero/villan  
  
Costume: Has Spiderman's costume but it's black and the spider in the  
  
middle is red.  
  
History and background stuff  
  
Where is your character from: New York  
  
What are your character's strengths: web crawling, web spinning, can  
  
see better then any super hero or heroine she's ever known, very  
  
skilled with her sword, and is extremely flexible.  
  
Weaknesses: Spider man (You'll find out why later), her arrogance,  
  
pride, and anger get the better of her sometimes.  
  
Family: unknown  
  
History/ how you became what you are: As a young child was stolen  
  
from her parents by none other then venom, he locked her in a cage  
  
and let loose a spider that bit her and changed her into The Scarlet  
  
Spideress, Venom trained her to finally get his revenge on ol Spidy,  
  
but what he didn't' expect was for his pupil to fall secretly in love  
  
with his enemy. In rage he tried to kill her but failed as she  
  
escaped from his wrath, she swore to kill him as soon as she was  
  
strong enough, she's now searching for the wallcrawlling,  
  
web spinning, Spider man.  
  
  
  
Real name: Onslaught  
  
Height: 10'in his own form could grow more than two stories tall  
  
Eyes: Field of red  
  
Alignment: Neutral  
  
Age: Unknown  
  
Powers: Onslaught possessed the combined mutant abilities of  
  
progenitors Professor X and Magneto. He could induce illusions,  
  
temporary mental or physical paralysis, loss of specific memories,  
  
or total amnesia; project mind-numbing mental bolts; and sense the  
  
presence of mutants within a small radius. Also, Onslaught was able  
  
to shape and manipulate magnetic fields, both natural and  
  
artificial. Using his powers to augment his strength, he could lift  
  
up to 100 tons. Other abilities included telekinesis and astral  
  
projection.  
  
Weapons: None  
  
Bio: The psionic force of nature known only as Onslaught sprang forth  
  
from the fractured psyche of mutant mentor Charles Xavier and the  
  
genetic terrorist called Magneto. Powered by his progenitors' rage,  
  
Onslaught laid siege to humanity -- touching off a cataclysmic  
  
conflict destined to deprive a world of its most revered icons!  
  
After his rage was stopped by spider chick he became neutral.  
  
Real name: Robert Parker  
  
Height:6'0  
  
Eyes: brown  
  
Hair: brown, short  
  
Skin color: White  
  
personality: Compassionate, but has a smart mouth at times Birthday: April 1  
  
Age:19  
  
Personal Items/Treasures: The first costume of Peter Parkers, his  
  
grandfather Superheroine/hero/villian identity stuff  
  
Name: Spider-man  
  
Title: Spidy,or Spider-Man  
  
Weapon: wrist-mounted web-shooters,  
  
Appearance of Superheronie/hero/villan  
  
Costume: Still uses the Same Costume, Red and Blue, with a black  
  
spider on the front and a red one on the back.  
  
History and background stuff  
  
Where is your character from: New York  
  
What are your character's strengths: web crawling, web  
  
spinning, agility, his Spidy sense and his mouth (lol)  
  
Weaknesses: Friends, and Family Family: May Parker, Peter's and Mary Jane's Daughter  
  
History/ how you became what you are: Was born with all the  
  
abilities, and didn't find out till he was in college. He then took up  
  
the old costume and started fighting evil. Strange thing is, He is also  
  
working for a newspaper, trying to be just as good as his Grandfather 


End file.
